Fit For Royalty
by keelykelly
Summary: Peter and Danielle have decided they want to give Ro and Antonio the throne. But Ro isn't ready, and fears she never will be. But, she get's help from an unlikely place. A horse, who desperatly needs help herself, and has a secret that no one would believe. (Thank you, OJSZ for the title)
1. Prologue

Heavy sheets of rain poured from the sky and lightning split the darkness every few seconds, followed by house rattling clap of thunder. The wind was blowing so hard, that trees were starting to bend beneath its gusts.

The only thing that could be heard above the rain and wind, was the shrill whinnies of a horse that was tied in a coral, surrounded by men shouting and snapping whips.

Her cried carried on the wind as she pulled and kicked, trying desperately to get free.

Long red cuts ran along her pure white side and the rain washed the blood from them away. The rope around her neck cut into her skin as she pulled desperately, trying to get away from the abusers.

"Settle down there, animal!" the leader, Jackson Turner, shouted as he snapped a whip in her direction "You crazy beast!" the tip of his whip caught her front right leg, leaving another long welt behind.

The horse cried in pain as she reared up and kicked wildly at the air, her matted mane flying behind her.

"You aren't going to get anything to eat for another three months if you don't stop!" Turner shouted "You'd think you'd learn your lesson after the past three months!"

The horse pawed the ground, then began to kick out of desperation. With one final desperate kick, her hooves kicked through the post that held her in the coral. Then, she jumped the fence and ran, the piece of timber dragging behind her.

"Get that horse!" Turner shouted "Don't let her get away!"

The horse pressed forward. The only thing keeping her from collapsing was her determination and will to be free.

A rope suddenly wrapped around her back left leg, and she fell into the mud.

"I got her!" the man that had roped her, shouted. When he got close enough, the horse kicked his feet out from under him, then scrambled back into an upright position, and kept running, trying to ignore the pain coursing through her sides and legs.

A few moments later, a loud *Bang!* split the stillness, and a wave of heat and pain shot up her front leg, be she refused to stop.

"That horse is a phantom!" one man shouted.

"Fine!" Turner shouted as she reached the safety of the trees "Run! But you'll die out there! And no one will ever care!"

The horse continued to run, her strength draining as quick as the blood was flowing from the bullet wound. But she refused to stop. She couldn't. She had to get somewhere far away. She had to get somewhere… safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Rosella was in the greenhouse lounging in a tree, reading a book. It was a beautiful spring day with the sun shining and a gentle breeze rustling the leaves.

She sighed contentedly. It had been a year since she married Prince Antonio, and discovered that she had a mother.

The branch she was on wiggled slightly as Sagi, her red panda, jumped on it.

"Good morning Ro." He said with a yawn.

Ro closed her book and sat up straight, letting her legs drop over the side of the branch "Good morning Sagi. Where's TIka? And Azul?"

"Tika's playing with the young princesses," the red panda answered, and then he rolled his eyes "And Azul discovered a mirror in one of the palace halls."

Ro laughed "Naturally."

Tika was a baby elephant, and Azul was a Peacock who thought he was the first wonder of the world.

"And, even though I know you weren't going to ask," Sagi continued, a slight smirk on his face "Antonio is waiting for you in the garden pavilion for lunch."

Ro gasped "Lunch!? Is it that late?"

Sagi nodded as Ro quickly climbed down the tree and ran, her peacock blue dress snapping about her ankles.

Antonio and, his father, King Peter, mother, Queen Danielle, his three younger sisters, Princesses Rita, Gina, and Sophia, and their adopted sister, Princess Luciana, were waiting when she came running up.

Antonio smiled when he saw her "Glad you decided to join us." He teased slightly.

Ro blushed "Sorry." Then she took her place beside Antonio.

Luciana whistled slightly, catching the blond's attention. Ro looked up at her, to see her motioning to the side of her head.

Ro reached up and pulled a branch out of her hair "Thank you." She mouthed back.

Luciana nodded and smiled.

Luciana had been made a member of the family not long before Ro and Antonio had married. Her mother had been sent to jail for attempting to kill the royal family. Ever since then, she had helped Ro settle into the royal life. She taught her everything she needed to know and helped when she got sidetracked, like having a branch stuck in her hair from climbing a tree… again.

Antonio leaned over to her and whispered "Don't worry about it. The maids were running late and needed an excuse not to serve yet."

Ro laughed "Thanks."

"Rosella, Antonio." Peter said "I would like to talk to you two in the office after lunch."

"Yes, Sir." The couple echoed.

One of the little princesses, Sophia, laughed "Ro! You have a caterpillar in your hair!"

Ro gently pulled the caterpillar off of her head "Sorry."

"No problem." The critter said "It was my fault. You smelt like a tree."

Ro laughed softly, the sat the caterpillar on Sagi, who had followed Ro, head "Could you take him to a tree?"

"Of course." Sagi said before running off.

"Sorry about that." Ro smiled apologetic.

"It's fine." King Peter said, even though he was still trying to get used to the fact that Ro could talk to animals.

When lunch was finished, Ro, Antonio, King Peter and Queen Danielle went into the castle.

Once they had all sat down in the office, Peter stared speaking "Y'all have been married for a year, correct?"

"Yes." The young couple echoed.

"Then I believe it's time you start training."

Ro cocked her head "Training for what?"

"To take the kingdom." Danielle answered.

Ro gasped and leaned back into her seat "As in… Me… being… queen?"

"Yes."

"I…I don't think I can." The girl stammered "I…"

"It's okay, Ro." Peter said "That's why we're going to teach you."

Antonio patted her hand "And I'm going to be right here to help you."

Ro smiled weakly "I'll try." She said so softly, that even Antonio, who was sitting next to her, had to strain to hear what she said.

"That's fine." Peter nodded "That's all we want."

"When do we start?" Antonio asked.

"Right now." His parents said in unison.

"**The first thing **to remember about running a kingdom." Peter said "Patience. Patience and determination."

"And the two most important times of the day." Danielle added "When your family need you, and when your kingdom needs you."

"Always consider the both possibilities before making a choice."

'Never give the people the space of a doubt."

"Keep your voice level unless you absolutely have to raise it."

"Be prepared for anything."

"Never be caught unprepared."

"Take control of the situation before it's completely discussed."

"You always have nobility over for lunch, not Dinner."

Antonio and Ro both were looking back and forth between the King and Queen as they continued their long list.

Antonio shook his head "This is going to end well," he groaned as he watched the confused look on Ro's face grow "Really well."

Two hours later, Peter and Danielle stopped.

"So, Ro." King Peter said "What are the two most important times of the day?"

"Um…" Ro shook her head to clear it "Breakfast and Dinner?"

Antonio burst out laughing. He couldn't help it. Just the look that went over his parent's faces when she said that were too good!

Peter sighed and shook his head "Antonio?"

The prince glanced over at his wife and smiled "Lunch and Midnight snack."

Ro laughed softly as the King and Queen frowned.

"Antonio!" Peter growled "Seriously!"

"Okay." Antonio said "When your family needs you and when your kingdom needs you." Then he stood up "And I think that's enough for today."

"But…" he parents objected, but he simply shook his head and led Ro from the room.

"Why don't you go out to the greenhouse." He said "I'll be there in a minute."

Ro nodded "Okay."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Antonio turned to face his parents "You're going to have to take it slower than that. Ro has only been off of the island for a little over a year."

"You're right, Antonio." Danielle sighed "We were trying to teach her too much too fast."

"Yeah." Antonio turned around "She'll be ready soon enough. You just have to _ease _her into it. She can't be rushed."

Peter nodded "Alright. We'll try to take it slower."

"Thank you." Antonio said "Ro's waiting for me. I have to go."

"Do you suppose she'll be ready by our anniversary?" Danielle asked.

Peter shrugged "That's six months away. I don't know."

**Ro was leaning **against a tree when Antonio found her "Hi." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied, then she sighed "Antonio. I don't think I can do it."

"It's only the first day." He walked around to the front of her so he could see her face "It's not easy. But I'm sure you can do it." He chuckled softly "Actually, the training is the hardest part."

Ro shook her head "I just don't want to let anyone down."

Antonio grabbed her shoulders gently "You won't let anyone down, Ro. We all love you, and know how hard it is." He then cupped the right side of her face "It's just going to take a lot of patience." He chuckled "Mainly for dealing with my parents. But we'll get there. Together."

Ro stepped into his arms and laid her head on his shoulder "I'm so glad you're here."

Antonio put his chin on the top of her head "Me too."

**(Sorry it took SOOO long to update. I lost my writing software! But, I have a new one that works! Yay! So, this is the intro to Ro and Antonio. I hope you liked it. Thank you OJSZ and Mariolka for your help and suggestions for this story. Laterz!)**


	3. Needing Help

Unfortunately, the days that followed didn't get any better. Peter and Danielle tried to take it slow, but then they'd start speeding up and cramming again.

Then, they'd start asking questions, but Ro was so confused, she couldn't answer any of them.

"What are the three keys to running a kingdom?" Danielle asked.

"Um…" Ro stared at them "Gold, silver and bronze?"

Antonio leaned back into his seat. This was not going well.

Peter and Danielle looked at each other hopelessly.

Ro sighed "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's fine, Ro." Peter said slowly "We'll just have to wait… a while longer."

Ro shook her head "I'm letting everyone down!"

The other three in the room stared at her.

"No." Danielle said quickly "Ro, it's not…"

"Yes, I am." Ro stood from her seat "I'm so sorry." Then she ran from the room.

"Ro!" Antonio called after her "Wait!"

But she didn't. she kept running.

"Ro?" Luciana said worried as the blond brushed past "Are you okay?"

Ro ran straight out the door and back into the woods. When she came to a river, she ran across it, then climbed a tree that was on the other side.

"Why?" she cried into her hands "Why me? After everything, why am I the one not ready to take the kingdom?" she sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest "Will I ever be?" she closed her eyes and leaned back into the trunk of the tree "I just can't."

A few seconds later, a queer sound reached her ears. It sounded like something large scraping against the ground along with someone breathing heavily

She looked up and glanced around, trying to find the source of the noise, and what she saw made her gasp in horror.

Stumbling down the river bank was a horse. Her coat was caked in mud and she was limping terribly. A rope around her neck cut into her skin as she pulled a large, broken, wooden beam behind her. Another rope was tied around her back left leg, catching on sticks and in rock crevices as the horse stumbled forward. Her mane and tail were matted beyond measure, and the skin on her sides clung to her ribcage. She looked like a walking dead animal. The scars all over her body were surrounded by large welts and blood stains, as well as the mud.

Ro couldn't move as she watched the horse slowly walk forward. The only real sign that the horse _was _alive, was her constant gasps for air.

The beam that was dragging behind her caught between two rocks. And no matter how hard she pulled, it wouldn't budge. Her front right leg suddenly fell out from beneath her, and she fell to the ground. The horse tried to get back up, but she was too weak. Then finally, she just groaned and her head splashed into the cold river.

Ro finally snapped out of her horrified state and jumped to the ground, then she rushed to the mare "Hey." She said gently "You're going to be okay." She gently moved the horse's head from the water and sat it on the shore "Oh you poor thing. Who did this to you?"

The horse's eyes opened for a split second before they closed again "It's useless." The horse said under her breath.

"What is?" Ro asked, when the horse didn't answer, she turned her attention to all the welts and cuts "I have to get you help." She said, mainly to herself. She quickly removed the rope from around the horse's neck and cringed at the sore that was left behind.

"I'm not worth it." The horse said "Just… leave me."

"No!" Ro reached down to the bottom of her skirt and ripped the bottom six inches off "You can get better." She dipped the fabric into the river, then began to slowly clean the mud off of the wounds "You just have to try."

She watched as the horse's icy eyes glanced at her, before they closed "I don't have anything anymore." The mare whispered "I just can't."

Ro could feel the tears building up behind her eyes "Please. You can't just give up!"

The horse sighed "Okay. I'll try. But I feel so… weak."

"Don't worry. I'm going to help you." Ro said as she continued washing off the wounds "Just hang on." For the next hours, she patched up the horse's scars and covered them in leaves that she knew had healing properties "I can't get to the other side."

"That's alright." The horse said "I just… want sleep."

Just then, a voice reached them "Ro! Where are you?"

"Antonio!" Ro gasped "He must be worried. I've been gone for hours!"

"Then go." The horse said "But please, don't tell anyone I'm here."

"But…"

"Please?"

The princess nodded "Okay." Then she ran to meet her husband "Hi! I am so sorry I…"

Antonio's eyes widened when he saw her "Are you alright? Did you fall in the river or something?"

Ro looked down at her dress, a small laugh escaped through her lips. She was completely covered in mud, and the bottom of her dress had been torn off. She must have been a sight!

"Come on." Antonio said, taking her hand "Let's go home."

Ro glanced in the direction that the horse was, then sighed and followed Antonio home.

The next morning, Ro couldn't focus on the lesson, her mind kept straying to that horse that was lying beside the river. How had she gotten into that condition? Would she be alright?

"Ro." Peter said, snapping her out of her trance "What do you do when you're faced with a tough decision."

"Uh… What?" Ro asked confused.

Peter shook his head and rubbed his temple "We're taking a lunch break."

The sentence hadn't even fully left his mouth when Ro jumped from her seat and ran from the room.

"Just give her time." Antonio said "She…"

"We know, Antonio." Danielle said "But, she wasn't even listening today."

"Well, something happened yesterday." Antonio said "When I found her, she was covered from head to toe in mud and her dress was torn. But, she was unhurt." He walked over to a nearby window and watched as Ro disappeared into the woods "I think she may have found something that needs help, but she doesn't want to say."

"In that case," Peter huffed "We might as well sit back on the thrones and rule for another three years!" then he stormed from the room.

Danielle shook her head "He's too temperamental." Then she patted her son's shoulder "I think I may know something that will help." Then she left the room.

**Ro ran to **where the horse was still laying, and was relieved to find her still alive "Hi." She said softly.

The horse's eyes flicked open "Hello." She answered weakly.

"I brought some bandages to wrap up those scars with, and some berries for you to eat."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." after feeding the horse most of the berries, Ro turned her attention to the scars "So… do you have a name?"

"Not really." The horse answered.

"Well…" Ro replaces a leaf on one of the sores, then began to put a bandage over it "I was thinking… Angel."

A small chuckle escaped the horse's mouth "As you wish... Princess."

Ro halted abruptly "How did you know I was a princess?"

"I can tell." Angel answered "You have the spirit of a princess."

Ro nodded slowly "Thank you." Then she continued her work. She noticed that after a few minutes, Angel fell asleep. Ro patted her side softly "Just wait until we get you cleaned up and better."

So, for the next two weeks, when the lessons ended, Ro would run from the castle and escape back into the woods to tend to the horse.

Angel never could get the strength to stand.

Ro was dying to know what was beneath the mud and grime besides cuts and bruises. But she knew it would be better to wait until the horse got her strength up before she tried anything else.

One morning, Ro was walking down the stairs when the front door of the castle opened and her mother stepped inside.

"Mama!" she cried happily.

"Hello, My Little Princess!" Melissa said as she pulled her daughter into a tight hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ro asked.

"Well, I got a message from Danielle." Melissa answered as she and her daughter began to walk down the hall "She told me you were having a bit of a hard time with training So I came to help."

Ro's face clouded over for a split second at the thought of _another _teacher. But she quickly smiled again "I'm so glad you're here!" she turned to face her mother "I could use a little help. All this stuff keeps going over my head."

"I remember having to go through that." Melissa said "It's hard, but it comes in handy later."

"Hello, Melissa!" Danielle called as she walked out of a room "It's been so long!"

Melissa smiled at her daughter, then went to greet her friend.

Ro stood back and watched as the mothers began to talk and chatter freely.

"I'm so glad you came." Danielle said "I take it you found someone to run the kingdom while you were away?"

"Yes I did." Melissa answered "Genevieve's daughter, Anneliese and her husband Julian came to help."

"Oh, that was nice!"

Ro shook her head, then turned around and about ran into Luciana "Oh! Luciana!" she said as she jumped back "Sorry."

Luciana just smiled "I wanted to talk to you."

"Of course." Ro nodded.

Luciana led her to a different part of the castle where no one else was "Ro, I'm worried about you. You've been running off and not come back for hours! Is everything alright?"

Ro stared at her dear friend for a long moment. She hated worrying her! After everything Luciana had done for her. Finally, with a sigh, she answered "You have to promise not to tell anyone. Including Antonio."

Luciana looked doubtful for a moment, but finally nodded "Okay."

"A couple weeks ago, I found, or more like she found me, a horse. She was covered in cuts and welts!" Ro cringed at the memory "I think she's actually got a bullet wound in her front right leg."

Luciana gasped "That's horrible!"

"Well, she asked me not to tell anyone she was there." Ro continued "And she would have died if she didn't get help. So, that's what I've been doing. It's been two weeks and she still hasn't been able to stand up yet."

Luciana nodded slowly "Alright Ro. I won't tell anyone. But believe me, it makes me feel so much better to know what you're doing."

Ro smiled "It makes me feel better knowing someone knows." She glanced out the window "I would tell Antonio, but Angel asked me not to. So… I'm kind of stuck."

"Don't worry about Antonio." Luciana said "I'll keep his conscience at bay."

"Thank you." Ro breathed as she hugged the girl that had been like a sister to her "Thank you so much."

"Not a problem." Luciana giggled "Now, why don't you skedaddle while the parents are occupied."

Ro laughed "Deal." Then she ran out a nearby door. When she reached the spot where the horse was, she stopped in surprise.

Angel was trying to get to her feet. She stand up a little, then fall again. Then, she'd push herself back up. For fifteen minutes, Ro stood there and watched her, wondering how long she would try. At one point, when Angel fell back to her knees, she sighed.

Ro had just decided that she had given up for the day, when Angel suddenly jumped to her feet, and this time, she stayed up.

"You're up." Ro said as she stepped into view.

Angel nodded "Finally."

Ro sat a bucket of barriers in front of her "Here you go."

"Thank you." Angel said "Berries are so much better than hay."

Ro looked at her confused "You don't like hay?"

Angel slowly swallowed the mouthful of berries she had "Not really."

One of Ro's eyebrows raised "Oats?"

"Cooked or non?"

"Non?"

"Yuck." Angel shook her head "I'll stick with berries."

Ro sat a small bag she was carrying down "Are you up for a bath, today?"

Angel considered the thought while munching on some more berries "Well… Okay."

Ro pulled a sponge from the bag and dipped it into the river, then she began to gently soak the mud off.

"So…" Angel said a few moments later "I'm guessing you're married to Antonio."

Ro nodded "I am."

"Are you happily married?" Angel asked slowly.

"Of course!" Ro answered immediately "He's the best thing that has ever happened to me! I… I don't know what I'd do without him."

Angel smiled, then nodded "That's good. But what's bothering you?"

Ro carefully sponged around a large cut "It's just… His parents want to give me and Antonio that kingdom and…"

"You're not ready." Angel finished.

"Exactly." Ro shook her head and sighed "I spent ten years of my life on an island. I couldn't remember anything!"

"Is that how you can understand animals?"

"Yeah. Animals raised me." Ro got the last bit of mud off of her right side, then moved to the left "I didn't even remember there were others like me until Antonio found me." She smiled at the memory "Then I found my mother."

"Sounds like a fairytale." Angel said "You must be really happy."

"I am. Except for the queen thing." Ro shook her head "It's so complicated."

"Nothing worth anything comes easily."

"I know, but…" Ro stopped abruptly when she noticed something strange on Angel's side. Underneath the mud, was a long golden streak that literally sparkled "What… is that?" when she touched it, it felt just like the rest of the horse's hair.

Angel looked at the spot "It's a golden stripe. And no, it doesn't come off."

"That is odd." Ro said as she resumed her scrubbing. Several minutes later, Ro stepped back and viewed her handiwork "Now for the legs." When she was done with the legs, she discovered some wide hot pink ribbons with gold swirls on them wrapped around the horse's canons and fetlocks.

"You just keep getting more and more mysterious." Ro mumbled "And finally. Your hair."

Angel looked up at the tangled mass that was hanging down her forehead "Good luck."

It took Ro an hour to get through the mane till she could run her brush through it. She quickly discovered that there was a natural curl to the hair "Now to wash the mud out." When the mud, that didn't come out with the brush, washed out, it revealed that Angel's mane was a beautiful blond color, almost the same as Ro's. Only Angel's hair was streaked with hot pink. The tail was the same.

"Well." Ro returned her cleaning supplies to the bag "You cleanup beautifully."

Angel sighed with satisfaction "It's been ages since I've been this clean." She turned to face Ro "Thank you. You saved my life and… so much more."

Ro patted her muzzle "It was my pleasure, Angel. But… unfortunately, I have to run." She sighed "Queen training." She delivered the horse one last pat on the nose "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she ran for the castle.

Angel watched her leave, then shook her head "You need some confidence."


	4. The Complete Guide To Running a Kingdom

**When Ro reached** the castle, Antonio grabbed her arm and led her into an empty room.

"Is everything okay?" Ro asked, a bit uncertain.

Antonio nodded "Yes. Well, I hope so." He took her hands in his and smiled encouragingly "I know this training is hard." He started "And I know you're having a hard time with it. But don't worry. Just take it slow."

"I try, but…"

"My parents talk too fast to take it slow?"

"Yeah."

Antonio lifted her chin "I talked to dad, and he agreed to just stop the lessons for a couple of weeks, so you can get a jump start by taking your time."

Ro's eyes widened "Really? You did that? For me?"

Antonio chuckled softly "I'd do anything for you. I hate it when you get stressed out and upset. So, I thought that maybe if you can work your way through it, you can get a better grasp on it, then you could flying through it with my parents."

Ro nodded, then with a laugh threw her arms around his neck "Thank you so much, Antonio!" she pulled back and looked up into his gray eyes "I don't know what else to say."

Antonio pulled her back up against him "You don't have to say anything." He answered quietly, right before he kissed her.

They suddenly jumped apart as a giggle echoed through the room. They turned and spotted Luciana, a book in her hand, staring at them.

"Uh… Hi… Luciana." Ro stuttered as she backed away from Antonio, her face flaming.

Luciana laughed "Oh please, don't let me stop you!"

Antonio chuckled quietly. Luciana was a sucker for Romance. And she often found that Antonio and Ro were a good place to find it.

"How is everything?" Luciana asked, sending a pointed glance at Ro.

The blond smiled "Perfect."

"Are you two talking in some sort of code?" Antonio asked.

Ro looked up at him and smiled "Maybe."

Peter walked into the room just then, a large book in his hands "Ro, since we agreed to let you take your time, I thought you could use this." He handed the book to her "It'll tell you everything you need to know."

Ro looked at the size of the book, then put on the best smile she could muster "Thank you. I'll… try… To read it."

She heard Antonio chuckle behind her.

But, Peter simply nodded, then left the room again.

So, for the next few weeks, Ro would spend the first part of the day sitting in library reading, then she'd go visit Angel, then she'd read some more when she got home.

That book was so big, that by time she got to the fifth chapter, her head hurt! Luciana and Antonio helped the best they could. But Ro just couldn't seem to grasp it.

Luciana walked into the Library one morning to see Ro sitting at a desk, her head lying on the open book "Hard, huh?"

Ro nodded "It's impossible to remember it all!"

"I've got an idea." Luciana said "Why don't you take the book _with _you when you go see Angel?"

Ro blew a strand of hair from her face "That was my time to get _away _from the book."

"I know. But fresh air might help the thinking."

"True." Ro stood up and gave her friend a quick hug "Thanks." Then she picked up her book and ran out the door. When she reached the usual spot, she stopped. Where was Angel? Ro looked around, but didn't see the horse anywhere. Then she heard what sounded like hooves running. She followed the sound, and found Angel in a large clearing that wasn't too far from the river.

Ro leaned against a tree and watched as Angel ran around the clearing.

The more she ran, the faster she became. Her mane flew in the wind and the golden streak on her side glistened in the sun.

"Definitely an Angel." Ro said to herself.

When Angel finally stopped, she turned to face the girl "Hello."

"You run beautifully." Ro laughed "Even though that wound on your front right leg isn't healed yet." She walked over to the horse smiling.

Most of her other welts and scars had healed up and just about disappeared. She had also gained most of her weight back.

Angel spotted the book under her arm, and her eyebrows raised "Oi. The Complete Guide to Running A Kingdom."

Ro look down at the book shocked "How did you know?"

"It's the only book in the world that wasn't separated out into fifty volumes."

Ro laughed "Okay. You have a point. But, you've seen one of these before?"

Angel snorted "Seen it, read it, hate it."

"You've… read it?"

"Uh…" Angel glanced around, then shook her head "So, any luck?"

Ro sighed and sat down on the grass "No. I just don't get it. No matter how hard I try. I just… can't."

"You can't give up." Angel said gently "You have to keep trying. Remember? That's what you said to me a few months ago."

"But that was different." Ro said "You were dying! I'm just… not ready."

"Your spirit is dying."

"What?"

Angel frowned "Come on, Ro. I want to show you something."

Ro stared at her uncertain "You want me to…"

'Get on my back." Angel finished "And bring the book."

Ro obeyed. As soon as she was situated, Angel took off through the trees, her feet gliding effortlessly over the ground. Several minutes later, they came to a steep incline of rocks.

"Hang on." Angel said as she began jumped off of large boulders to get to the top. When her hooves finally landed on the grass at the top, Ro let out a sigh of relief. Then her eyes widened in wonder. From where they were, she could see the whole kingdom and the ocean.

"Oh my." She breathed.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Angel said as Ro slid off her back.

"It's gorgeous." Ro answered.

"It's yours." Angel said "When you become queen, all of this is yours. It's your job to take care of it."

Ro sighed and shook her head "I don't think I can."

"What are you afraid of?"

Ro was silent for a long moment before she answered "Failing, I guess."

"Everyone fails at some point." Angel said.

"I just don't want to let anyone down."

"You won't." Angel nudged her forward a little so she could see the town better "Failure is a detour, not a dead end street."

"What do you mean?" Ro asked.

"Failure is just the road to success." Angel said "If you never fall, then you were never moving forward." She glanced down at the town "Think of a baby. When a baby's learning to walk. He pushes himself up then falls again. Then, he pushes himself back up, and then falls right back down. But he keeps doing it until he takes one step, then falls. But no matter how many times he falls, he pushes himself right back up. There may be times he stops to rest, or crawl a little, but he'll always be pushing himself back up to his feet until he figures out how to walk." Angel looked over at Ro "When at first you don't succeed, try, try, and try again."

Ro stared at her for a long moment, then nodded "Okay. I'll try." She opened the book, then closed it five minutes later "It's too confusing."

Angel shook her head "Stand up."

Ro obeyed.

"Now, put the book on your head."

Ro's eyebrows furrowed in confusion "Why?"

"We're getting the stuff in that book into your head the easy way." Angel answered.

Ro laughed and placed the book on top of her head, then swayed a little "It's heavy!"

"I know." Angel said "Trust me. I had a headache for days."

Ro looked over at her curiously, and about made the book fall off of her head "Whoa!"

"Steady." Angel directed "Okay. The three keys to running a kingdom, Patience, Understanding and Determination. Or, it's a Puddle. Without the extra DLE."

"Okay." Ro said, still balancing the book.

"When faced with a situation you, think. Decide wisely and…" Angel tossed her head a little "Think some more."

Ro took the book off of her head "How do you remember it all?"

"Well, I was being trained to handle certain situations for years." Angel answered "So I kind of stepped into it." She looked down at the book "But, the biggest key to running a kingdom that they _don't _mention, is teamwork."

"Teamwork?" Ro repeated.

Angel nodded "Yes. Teamwork. You can't do anything alone. You have to learn to trust and depend on others."

"Did you belong to a king once upon a time?" Ro asked.

Angel sighed and lowered her head "I guess you could say I belonged to a king. But I wasn't his pet." She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat "I was his… Fiancée."


	5. Angel's Story

"I was his... Fiancee."

"What!?" Ro gasped "But… How!?"

"I wasn't always a horse." Angel answered "I used to be like you. A human, with a family and friends… and a true love."

"What happened?" Ro asked slowly.

"It's was about two years ago... I was just walking through town happily. I mean, who wouldn't be happy? It was the day before their wedding!"

"Did you have a real name?" Ro asked.

"Yes." Angel swallowed the lump that was in her throat "But, we'll just stick with Angel for now..."

_**Two Years ago: in a faraway Kingdom:**_

Angel hummed a soft tune as she strolled down the streets of her home.

If someone had told her that she would have ended up marrying the King, she wou.d have called them crazy! But now, here she was, one day before she would finally step into the arms of the only man in her life and never leave.

A ruckus up ahead snapped her out of her daydream mode.

A man was running around shouting, and people were scurrying away from him.

"What on earth?" Angel mumbled under her breath as she approached the man. When he turned around to face her, she jump and took a step back "Oooookay. That was unexpected."

"I don't know what to do!" the man cried "There's this little man running around town, claiming to be able to grant wishes! So I asked for better eyesight! And he gave me a THIRD eye!"

Angel muffled the chuckle that threatened to come out. It wasn't funny at all! It was just... well, you know..

"I'm not his only victim!" The old man continued "Little Molly asked him if he could fix the torn leg on her doll! He did alright! And the doll ran away!"

Angel's eyebrows rose as he went through a list of things the little man had done. They were mainly small things, but they could cause _a lot_ of havoc.

"That's it." she said "Time to get the pest _out _of here." she continued her walk through town, following the past of destruction.

A shop's door was opening and shutting quickly all on it's own. In the butcher shop, a _dead, headless, featherless _chicken was running around, the butcher having no success in catching it.

"This is ridiculous!" Angel shook her head and kept looking. Then she spotted him,

A short man with a full beard and mustache in a long brown coat with a hood was standing by a building. He snapped his fingers, and the sign to the building, which was a dress store, began to spin around quickly right before it shot straight into the air. It never did come back down. The little man walked back into an alley, where Angel cornered him.

"So, you're the one who's been causing the havoc?" She said, crossing her arms.

"Ooh! Hello young lady!" the small man said "Make a wish, whatever your heart desires! I give it to you!"

"No." Angel said immediately "You're doing nothing but cause trouble! Now leave before I have you arrested!"

"Just one wish!"

"No!"

"Anything! It's free!"

"Free torture." Angel gritted her teeth "I am demanding you to leave town. Now! You're doing nothing but causing the people heartache, and I can't let you keep doing that!"

The little man frowned, his eyebrows furrowing "Oh, so _you're _the stubborn one I've heard about."

Angel took an uncertain step back, but never looked away from the man.

"I've heard about you." he continued "You're engaged to the King, right?"

"Yes." Angel answered slowly.

"And I'm sure he knows how stubborn and hotheaded you are."

"If you're asking, has he experienced my temper, then yes." Angel snapped.

"Well, I've got a better idea." the wizard smirked "Why don't we just let the whole world see how big of a mule you are!"

With a snap of his finger, a thick black cloud enveloped the girl.

"What's happening to me?" She cried, her voice had lost all confidence.

"Not so fearless now, huh?" the man laughed. When the smoke settled, he nodded "Yep. Looks good."

Angel looked down and gasped "I'm... I'm a horse!"

"And a wild one at that!" He began to laugh "Haven't you seen those wild horse posters up around town?"

"I just glanced at them." Angel answered "Why?"

"Because, they're you." The man snickered "And everyone is already looking for you."

Angel gasped "You've been planning this!?"

"Oh yes." the wizard laughed again "And the only way to break the spell is to give someone some of what you have."

"What does that mean?"

"Figure it out." he shrugged "But, until then, Chou! Enjoy dodging ropes!" then he vanished.

"Wait!" Angel called "Please!" but it was no use. She glanced back towards the busy streets. She couldn't go that way. So she cut back through the woods, heading for the castle. She stayed behind the trees as she scanned the castle courtyard for one person... Him. Then she saw him, standing on the castle steps. She knew he was waiting for her.

"I can't." Angel said under her breath, the tears building up in her eyes.

"Hey!" a shout sounded behind her "It's that horse!"

Angel looked back to see several men with ropes running at her. There was only one way to go... through town. She glanced on last time at the King "I love you." she whispered, then she took running.

As she tore through the middle of town, she heard several shouts and whistles.

"Get on your horses!" a man shouted "We've got her!"

Angel glanced back then pressed ahead, her feet flying over the ground effortlessly.

"Woowee!" someone shouted "She sure can run!"

then she heard the sound of something swinging through the air "I got her!" one man shouted.

Angel looked up, then leapt out of the way as a lasso flew past.

"Never mind!"

Angel smirked slightly, and kept running. But she was suddenly pulled to a stop as another rope wrapped around her neck and tightened.

"Ow!" she cried trying to get it to loosen.

Several more ropes went around her neck.

"We've got her now!" They took her to a nearby farm where they turned her loose in a corral.

"Now all we have to do is break her!" one man laughed.

Angel walked to the far side of the corral, her eyebrows furrowing "We'll see about that." then she ran towards the other end of the corral.

"Watch out!" One of the men shouted.

Angel's front feet left the ground and she sail over top of the fence, and the mens' heads.

"Wow!" another man shouted, diving for cover.

Angel's hooves hit the ground and she ran for the trees "Now, to break this spell."

_**Present day: Appolonia**_

"And from that day on, I was constantly on the run." Angel said "I got caught a few times but managed to escape... until Jackson Turner caught me," she shook her head "He had me for six months. Almost daily I was beat and starved. I could have just died!"

"Then why didn't you?" Ro asked "Why did you keep fighting?"

"Because... I..." Angel looked up at the sky "I wanted to try one more time. But that final ordeal that I went through to escape him kind of knocked everything else out of me."

"So, why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want them to see me like this. I tried every thing to break the spell. Even went to other people who had been put in similar positions. I'd heard of this one girl who's sister had been turned into a Pegasus by a sorcerer. But the wand of light didn't break the spell. I heard of another girl who had been turned into a swan! But it was true love that broke her spell."

"So, why didn't you go to _your _true love?"

Angel looked towards the ocean, the anguish obvious in her eyes "What if it didn't work. What if he didn't even know me. So I decided not to risk it, and find a way on my own." She shook her head "But… it's hopeless."

"You're giving up?!" Ro asked "But you can't!"

Angel glanced at her "Ro. I've tried everything! Nothing can break the spell. I just… can't anymore/"

Ro nodded slowly "I see. So, your true love was a king?"

"_Is_ a king." Angel corrected "And yes. He is."

"Who is he?"

Everything grew silent, then Angel turned back towards the path "Come on. We need to get back."

Ro nodded and jumped up onto her back "Alright."

Angel took Ro back down to the river "I'll see you tomorrow, Ro." She said

Ro nodded, her mind still stuck on what she had just learned about the horse "Okay. See you tomorrow." Then she ran back to the castle. When she stepped in the door, Antonio walked up to her.

"Well, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm… fine." She answered.

Antonio took her elbow and began leader her down the hall "We haven't done your lesson for today."

"What?" Ro asked confused "I thought…"

"You can't learn everything from a book." Antonio replied, then he stopped in the middle of a room "And I have a feeling you can do this well." He motioned around him "Don't you see where we are?"

Ro looked around then laughed "Antonio. Why are we in the ballroom?"

"To dance."

"Why?"

"Because, it's been a long time since I've had the pleasure of dancing with my wife." He flashed her a wide grin "May I have this dance?"

Ro curtsied slightly "Of course." Then the dance started.

Angel stepped over to the window and smiled as she watched them. Ro didn't know but Angel had followed her home. As she watched them, her mind drifted back to the many balls she had gone to, and had always, somehow, ended up dancing with _him _ Her heart had never belonged to anyone else. And she knew it never would.

She sighed as she looked up at the endless sky "I love you." She whispered as she walked out towards a large field.

_**Somewhere, out there, beneath the pale moonlight.**_

She sang softly

_**Someone's thinking of me, and loving me tonight.**_

_**Somewhere out there, someone's saying a prayer**_

_**That we'll find one another. **_

_**In that big somewhere out there.**_

A tear rolled down her cheek as she continued to walk through the grass, the cool breeze whipping her mane across her face.

_**And even though I know how very far apart we are.**_

_**It helps to think we might be wishing on the same bright star**_

_**And when the night winds start to sing a lonesome lullaby.**_

_**It helps to think we're sleeping underneath the same big sky.**_

_**Somewhere out there, if love can see us through.**_

_**Then we'll be together, somewhere out there.**_

_**Out where dreams Come true.**_

"Sometimes I wonder if you miss me as much as I miss you." She whispered into the wind.

**Far away, standing **out on his balcony, a young king was staring up at the sky. A tear rolled__down the side of his face and fell onto the railing as he thought about the girl that had gone missing two years ago. _His _girl. No one knew what happened to her. Most assumed she was dead, which was probably right.

He heard the balcony doors open and someone walk out behind him. The person stood there quietly for a long moment before she spoke "You still miss her, don't you?" It was one of the castle maids.

He nodded "Sometimes, I think she's still out there somewhere."

"If she were, she would be home by now." The maid whispered quietly.

The king shook his head as another tear streamed down his face "You know, I would give anything just to touch her hand one more time. Just to hear her laugh, or even see her smile."

"Your Highness." The girl said, placing a hand on his shoulder "We all loved her. We all miss her. But… She's not coming back." She choked on her last words as a tear fell down her own face "We have to let her go."

"I know." He whispered "I know."

**(Hi everyone! Thank you for your continued support on this story and all my others! ZI hope this story has been keeping you in suspense. :) Next chapter coming soon! **

**Laterz!)**


	6. Something is Wrong

The next morning, Ro was staring out the window, watching as the sun slowly rose over the horizon "Failure is a detour." she said quietly "Not a dead end street."

"That's a good thought."Antonio said, startling her "Really good."

Ro spun around "Oh! I didn't know you were awake."

Antonio chuckled quietly then joined her by the window "Pretty, isn't it?"

She leaned back into him and nodded "The sunrise always is."

Antonio put his chin on the top of her head "Ever wonder what would have happened if I hadn't happened upon your Island?"

"No." Ro answered "I know what would have happened. I would have lived there with the animals, never knowing that there was a whole other world full of people like me. You would have married Luciana, and my mother... would have spent the rest of her life thinking I was dead." she smiled up at him "So, I'd rather dwell on the fact that you _did _come to my island."

He hugged her tightly "Yeah. Me too."

"Antonio! Ro!" someone shouted through the door.

Ro giggled as Antonio sighed and walked over to the door "Yes?"

It was Melissa "Peter wants to talk to you... again."

"Alright." Antonio said as Ro joined him "We're coming."

the couple followed Ro's mother down the hall and into Peter's office.

"Before you say anything," Peter said before they even had a chance to sit down "I know I said I'd give it a rest. Well, I did." he looked at Ro "But... I need to know if you're improving."

Ro swallowed the sigh that wanted to come out. Instead, she nodded "I understand."

"Good." Peter smiled slightly "I'm going to ask you some questions that I've asked before."

"Keys to the kingdom?" Antonio guessed.

"Yes."

"Um..." Ro glanced around the room. Why couldn't she remember? Then she spotted that obnoxiously large book sitting on a small table on the other side of the room.

"Ro?" Peter asked slowly.

Ro jumped up from her seat and walked over to where the book was. The other four watched confused as she picked up the book and sat it on her head. _"The three keys." _she thought _"What were they? Puddle! P. U. D. Parsley, Onions and Diced potatoes? No, that's soup. Think __Rosella! Think!" _then she gasped "Oh! It's Patience, Understanding, and Determination!"

All eyes widened.

"Did the book just insert that into her brain?" Danielle asked quietly.

"I have no idea." Antonio answered.

"But it worked." Melissa said, equally shocked.

Peter smiled brightly. Then the questions came like rain. Some of them Ro answered immediately. Others it took her a minute. An hour later, she finally removed the book from her head and plopped into a chair "Yep. I'm going to have a headache for a week."

Antonio laughed "How did that work? I mean, can you understand paper now too?"

Ro just laughed. Actually what it had been was, having the book on her head had made her think about when Angel had made her do it. And she could close her eyes and see the determination and encouragement in the horse's eyes.

"I am so proud of you Ro!" Peter laughed, pulling his daughter-in-law into a tight hug.

Ro glanced over at Antonio shocked, then sent him a weak smile.

"Why don't you run along, Dear?" Danielle suggested "You're definitely improving."

"Thank you." Ro said a bit breathless. Then she basically ran from the room.

"There_ is _hope!" Peter said as he sat down behind his desk.

Antonio shook his head "Dad, she's still not ready. She's got the questions down, but she still doesn't have the confidence."

"He's right." Melissa said "She's still too unsure of herself."

"How do you know?" Peter growled.

"Father, I know my Wife."

"And I know my daughter!"

"Fine!" Peter stood up and walked towards the door "We'll give her a _little _more time." then he was gone.

Danielle shook her head "He's just ready to relax." she said gently "He was hoping that Ro would be ready by our Anniversary so that he and I could do something special, since we haven't been able to since we were given rule."

Antonio stared at his mother "Why didn't you just say so?"

"We didn't want to pressure you anymore." Danielle smiled at her son "Don't worry. I think we may still be able to getaway."

**Ro walked out **to the greenhouse and sat down under a tree "He thinks I'm ready."

Tika walked over to her and sat down "Ready for what?"

"To take the kingdom." Ro pushed a strand of hair from her face "I... I just can't! I would completely fail on the first day!"

"Ro..." Tika cocked her head "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." Ro sighed "I feel sick to my stomach half the time, and feel like crying the other half! I don;t know what's wrong with me!"

"It'll be okay, Ro." Tika said, laying her trunk on her friend's shoulder "We're all here for you."

Ro smiled and stood up, then she hugged the elephant "Thank you, Tika. I don't know what I would do without you and the others."

"Tika!" the call echoed through the air "Tika! Where are you?"

"Oh! It's the princesses!" Tika said excited "Bye Ro!"

Ro waved as she watched the elephant rush away "I think I'll go see Angel." she said to herself. Then she ran back through the woods. When she reached where Angel was, she stopped, then clamped a hand over her mouth to keep from bursting out into laughter.

Angel was in the middle of the river jumping around in circles while singing "I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. Everybody's nerves. I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes." and repeat.

Ro watched as Angel continued her song and splashing until she couldn't hold it anymore. She burst out laughing.

Angel froze and spun around to face the girl.

Ro couldn't help but notice how pink the horse's cheeks became.

"Oooookay." Angel whispered as she stepped out of the river "Awkward!"

"I didn't know you could sing. Angel." Ro teased.

"Very funny." Angel rolled her eyes "What are you doing here so early?"

"Oh. My father-in-law called us into the office." Ro leaned against the tree behind her and sighed "I'm afraid he thinks I'm ready."

"And... why aren't you?" Angel asked "Ro, you will be a wonderful queen!" when Ro just glanced at her then turned away, the horse shook her head "It's the fail thing again, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Angel shook her head "Do you want to go back up onto the hill?"

Ro nodded "Sure. Except... are you sure you want me to ride you? After what you told me, yesterday, I _know _it's awkward having someone on your back."

Angel shook some hair out of her face "I don't mind doing it for you, Ro. You saved my life, in more ways then one."

Ro smiled, then jumped up onto the horse's back "Is your front leg still okay?"

Angel lifted the still bandaged leg "Yeah. It's good. A little touchy at times but, all good."

"Alright." When the reached their destination, Ro slid into the grass "Angel? How do you know when you're ready?"

"When you feel completely happy and peaceful." Angel answered as she went down to her knees "Like... the way you felt when Antonio asked you to marry him and you said yes."

Ro nodded "Yeah. You know Angel, you would have made a good queen."

"Not everyone thought so." Angel replied "Some people tried to talk me out of it. Some tried to discourage me. Others tried to kill me." she laughed softly "But I learned a long time ago, the only thing you need to listen to is your heart. Somehow it always knows, even when we don't realize it. " She looked out towards the ocean, a look of longing in her ice blue eyes..

Ro stared at the horse for a long moment before saying "You miss him, don't you?"

Angel nodded "Every day." She sighed and looked at the girl beside her "Sometimes I wonder if he's still waiting for me. Or if he gave up and found someone else."

Ro patted her head "I wish I could tell you."

Ange's ears suddenly stood straight up and she jumped to her feet.

"Angel?" Ro said slowly "Are you okay?"

Angel looked around, her eyebrows furrowing "Something... is not right."

"What do you mean?" Ro asked as she stood.

Angel looked around "Something's wrong. Come on. We need to get back to the palace."

Ro quickly mounted up "Are you sure?" she asked as Angel ran down the trail.

"Yes." Angel answered "I've always had a sixth sense about trouble." she shook her head "I'm just hoping this time I'm wrong."

A lump formed in Ro's throat as she slid off of the horse's back and ran into the castle "Antonio! Luciana?" she ran through all the halls calling their names, but got no answer.

"Ro!" Angel called "Come on! They were kidnapped!"

Ro ran back outside "Are you sure?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Angel nodded "The guards are all unconscious and tied up behind the barn." then she motioned to some carriage tracks "Those don't belong here."

Ro stared at the tracks for a long moment "What do we do?"

"We go after them." Angel answered "Get your animal friends, and let's go."

Ro nodded, a determined look coming to her face "They're probably in the greenhouse. I need to do something real quick."

"Alright." Angel said right before she ran to go find the other animals.

Ten minutes later, Ro, Azul and Sagi were on Angel's back flying down the road.

Angel kept her eyes on the wagon tracks "Why did you leave Tika behind?"

"She's going to try to get the guards to wake back up. Then she'd going to do something else for me." Ro answered "And I just hope they're not too late."

"I hope _we're _not too late." Angel huffed "I think they were planning on trying to get you to sign over the kingdom. Because, surely they noticed that the Prince's _blond _wife was missing."

Ro laughed slightly "Maybe. But _who _took them?"

Angel glanced up at her "We're going to find out." The tracks led to the edge of the kingdom. Angel skid to a stop and stared at the rocky ground "Are you ready?"

Ro nodded "Hold on." She sat Azul up in a nearby tree "You know what to do."

Azul sighed "Unfortunately."

Ro patted Angel's neck "Okay. Let's go."

"Alright." Angel leapt forward and continued to pick up speed as they crossed the rocky terrain.

"I declare!" Sagi cried "You do take this ground easier than any animal I've ever know… ouch!"

"Sorry." Angel called back as she jumped from one large rock to the next "I guess it's easier for me because I'm used to it."

Ro laughed "Is there anything you're _not _used to?"

Angel gulped "I guess we'll find out."

Sagi gasped "Oh dear." Fifty yards ahead of them was a large canyon, that was at least three hundred feet to the other side "No one has ever flown!"

Ro watched as something sparked through the horse's eyes.

"I have." Angel breathed. Then she began to pick up speed.

Ro held her breath and clung to Angel's mane.

"Since you're not in a saddle," Angel called over her shoulder "It would be best if you didn't look down!"

Ro laughed nervously "I'll take your word for it."

Angel's feet connected with the side of the canyon, and she sailed over.

"We are dead!" Sagi whimpered "So very very dead!"

Angel's front hooves crashed onto the ground on the other side, and the rest followed "Yes!" she cried as she continued running down the past "That was awesome!"

"How did the carriage get across there?" Ro gasped.

"They probably used the stone bridge that was about fifty yards further down."

Sagi and Ro stared at the horse "There was a bridge!?"

Angel laughed "Yeah. But what fun would that have been?"

Ro shook her head "Okay. We're making better time by just jumping anyways."

Sagi shook his head "I will tell you what I think as soon as soon as I regain my stomach."

Angel laughed again and pushed ahead. Her energy rising.

"Do you like trouble?" Ro asked.

Angel jumped over a fallen long, then skid around a curb "I live for moments like this!"

"Well, I'm not quite used to it yet." Ro said, trying not to fall off "Yes, I've dealt with someone trying to take over the kingdom and killing everyone in it. But not a kidnapping!"

"Don't worry." Angel said encouragingly "Just follow your instincts."

**(Yep, for you people who had already read this chapter, I added a bit more. Thank you everyone for your continued support! Any Suggestions of questions will be gladly received. Laterz!)**


	7. The Dark Castle

**(Real quickie. I added a little bit onto the end of the previous chapter, for those who had read it before I updated it. Well... happy readingz!)**

In that faraway kingdom, the young King was standing in his throne room looking out the window. It was relatively quiet that day, for which, he was thankful.

"Your Majesty." The grand Visor said as he stepped into the room "I'm here to speak with you about a subject that you will not enjoy."

The king smile slightly "I think I'm used to those by now."

"Well..." the visor cleared his throat several times "You... need a... wife."

The king shook his head "And?"

"I know you don't want one." the man continued "But you _need _one. And if you would like... I can find one for you."

The younger man looked over at a small table that was sitting nearby. On the table was a small picture of _her_. He sighed and shook his head, then he laid the picture face down on the table "Go ahead." he shook his head as he left the room "I don't care anymore."

He walked down the long hall, then up a staircase into his room "You should have been back by now." he whispered as the tears began to, once again, build up behind his eyes "I guess everyone's right. You aren't coming back. Ever."

Just then, he felt a hard hand on his shoulder "What a pity." a voice growled as a stone cold blade was pushed to the king's throat "You're coming with me. And you'd better not make a sound."

**Angel ran as **fast as she could down the winding paths "They can't be too far ahead." she groaned.

Ro bit her bottom lip "Will we find them?"

"We're going to try." Angel pressed ahead. A few seconds later, a splash of water hit her face, then several more followed "Oh no."

"What?" Ro asked as she looked up at the raindrops that were starting to swiftly fall.

"The rain will wash away the tracks!" Angel answered. And even though Ro didn't think it was possible, she sped up.

The rain started to pour harder, soaking both Angel and Ro to the skin, and completely wiping the tracks from the road.

Angel sighed and shook her head "Great."

"Don't worry." Ro said encouragingly "We'll find them." then she sighed "I hope."

Angel glanced up at her with a raised eyebrow "Mood swing much?"

"Sorry." Ro pushed some hair from her face "I've been feeling that was _a lot _lately."

Angel shook her hair back "Oi. What I wouldn't give for a hairband right now." she glanced up at the sky as the rain began to fall harder "We've got to get out of the rain."

"But we can't stop!" Ro said urgently "We have to find them!"

"And we will." Angel said immediately "We're just going to have to cut through the tress so you don't get sick!" she chuckled "Can you imagine trying to sneak through a castle and sneezing every three steps?"

Ro laughed "Alright. To the trees!"

**Antonio paced the **small room that he, his family, Luciana and Queen Melissa had been pushed into "I hope Ro's okay." he said as he walked back and forth "Maybe they didn't get her."

"Of course we didn't." A man growled, opening the door "And that was on purpose."

"Gustov!" King Peter growled "I should have known! You've been trying to figure out how to get my kingdom for years!"

King Gustov shrugged "Just another kingdom to add to mine." Gustov was tall with broad square features. His steam gray hair was slicked back, and he had nearly black eyes.

"Where is Ro?" Antonio demanded.

"Hopefully she's heading here." Gustov answered "And hopefully, she's bringing that horse with her."

"Horse?" Antonio shook his head "What horse?"

"The most wanted horse in the world. A snow white animal with a shining mane, streaked with pink that reflects in the sun, and a shining gold streak down her left side." Gustov answered "She has no name, and no one knows where she came from. Some thinks she a phantom, others thinks she's a spirit of some sort." then man laughed "But, this one man I happen to knows, thinks she would make a beautiful statue to add to his collection."

Melissa gasped "You mean... kill it?!"

"But of course." Another man said, stepping up beside the enemy king "That's the only way to keep that animal in one place."

"Ah!" Gustov said "Peter, Danielle, all you others, This is Jackson Turner. He's been following that animal for several weeks. And when he saw your dear princess getting along with her, he came to me. He gave me the idea and way to get your kingdom. In return, all he wants is the horse. How could I refuse a deal like that?"

"Listen," Antonio said, trying desperately to keep his voice even "I don't know what horse you're talking about. But if you hurt my wife!"

"Sire." Another man interrupted "We have brought your last prisoner."

"Good." Gustov said, almost mockingly "This is my backup. Just in case by some unlikely chance my plan for Appolonia goes wrong, he'll be easy to bribe."

Thus saying, a young man, right around Antonio's age got shoved into the room "I'm just warning you." he snapped "My guards are never far behind!"

"Cousin?" Antonio said slowly.

The young king spun around "Antonio!? What are you doing here?!"

"Probably the same reason you are." Antonio answered "But, unfortunately, I don't know where my wife is." he raked his hand through his hair "So... how does it feel to be horse bait?"

"We'll be out of here soon." Antonio's cousin said "My Bodyguards will track us down. They always do."

"They're just too late." Gustov laughed as he reentered the room. He snapped his fingers and pointed to Antonio "Take him."

The young King, and Peter leapt to their feet and stood in front of Antonio.

"I don't think so." His Cousin growled.

Gustov rolled his eyes, then snapped his fingers again.

Several guards entered the room, a couple grabbed Peter and the other young man, while a couple kept the ladies back. Then one grabbed Antonio and dragged him from the room.

"Antonio!" Danielle cried.

"Don't worry." Gustov said "You will... Never see him again!" then he laughed and left the room.

**The rain had **let up, so Angel returned to the path.

"How are we going to find them now?" Ro asked.

"Do you remember what I told you when we first started?"

"To trust my instincts?"

"Exactly." Angel stopped as they came to a crossroad "Left, right, or straight?"

Ro closed her eyes and thought.

Angel smiled as she realized what the princess was doing "Well?"

Ro opened her eyes and pointed "Left."

Angel turned down the path "Who knew birds could be so handy?"

Ro laughed "I know." but the mood soon turned back serious as a dark castle appeared before them.

"Whoa." Angel mumbled "I'm betting on Frankenstein."

Ro laughed nervously "Are you sure it's not Count Dracula?"

"Nope."

When they got closer, they could see guards lining the wall.

Angel looked towards the gate "Alright. If we can get one man to fall, the others will be distracted long enough for us to get through." she nodded towards the spot "He didn't close the gate all the way. So it should be pretty easy. Then we can hide behind that line of trees and sneak up to the castle that way."

Ro nodded "Okay. But how are we going to knock the guard off the wall?"

Angel looked above her head "How is your aim?"

"Pretty good. I used to throw sticks to knock fruit out of trees." Ro shrugged "And I threw one into a runaway carriage that Arianna was driving."

"Wow." Angel motioned to the trees above her head "See those apples?"

"Yeah?"

"See if you can climb up and get one. Then you can throw it."

"Okay." Ro grabbed onto a lower branch and began climbing up the tree.

Angel watched her amused "What kind of princess are you again?" she whispered to herself.

Ro grabbed an apple, then jumped back to the ground "Remember, I grew up on an island." she turned to face the wall, then threw the apple.

The red torpedo flashed through the air, hitting on of the guard square in the forehead. He swayed a little, then fell.

"There was a bush there." Ro said as she watched the other men run over to him.

"Come on." Angel and Ro ran through the gate and behind the line of trees.

"There's the door." Angel whispered "And I don't know why I'm whispering. You're the only one who can understand me."

Ro slowly crept towards the door "Because of you neighs and whinnies?"

"Ri-ght."

They slipped inside of the castle and looked around.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Ro asked.

"My guess, downstairs." Angel answered "That's generally where they are." they began walking down the long dark halls "Let's just hope that no one starts coming. Because I will not be able to hide easy."

"I've got an idea." Ro said, dropping to her knees.

Angel cocked her head "Dig a hole? Through bricks?"

Ro chuckled and shook her head, then she pointed to a mouse hole "They know everything." she tapped on the floor "Hello? Is anyone there?"

a few seconds later, a small gray mouse poked it's nose out "Who's talking to me?"

"I am."

The mouse looked up at Ro and squealed "Ah! A human's talking to me!"

"Yes. I am."

"Ah! The Human understands me!"

Ro nodded and smiled. It never got old "Listen. Do you know where they keep their prisoners here?"

"But of course!" the mouse answered "Down the hall, make a right, go down those steps, make another right, then you'll come to a HUGE iron door. They're in there."

"Thank you." Ro stood back up "Do you think you could run ahead and tell them that we're here."

"There's more that understand?"

"No. But if they see an animal talking to them, they'll guess that I sent you."

"Ookey-dokey." the mouse squeaked. Then he ran back into his hole.

"Well," Angel said "Let's go."

"**There had to **be something we can do!" Danielle said "There has to be!"

"Look!" Princess Rita said, pointing to the floor "A mouse!"

"A mouse!?" Queen Melissa squealed, running out of the way, then she stopped "Wait. It looks like it's trying to tell us something."

Melissa and Danielle looked at each other "Ro."

a few seconds later, they heard steps outside the door.

"How do you open a locked door?" Ro asked.

A horse's whinny answered.

"I think she brought the horse." Peter said gravely.

"Mom?" Ro called through the door "Are you in there?"

"Yes. We are." Melissa answered "But Ro..."

"Then stand back! I don't want y'all to get hurt!"

everyone quickly scattered from the door. A few seconds later, there was a large crack and the door flew off of its hinges.

"Ro!" Melissa cried as she ran and pulled her daughter into a warm hug.

"Wow." Princess Sophia gasped "She _is _pretty!"

All eyes turned to Angel just then.

The young king cocked his head slightly. That horse looked... familiar.

Angel looked over at him just then. Her eyes grew as she stared. What was _he _doing here?

"Ro, you shouldn't have come!" Peter said quickly.

Ro looked around "Where's Antonio?"

"Don't worry about him!" Gustov laughed from the doorway "You'll never see him again!"

Ro spun around "What did you do with him? Tell me, now!"

Gustov raised an eyebrow "Alright. If you insist. He's dead."

**(Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope this chapter didn't leave you too stranded. ;) Laterz!)**


	8. When first you don't succeed try again

Everyone gasped, then the room fell silent, until a sob escaped Danielle's throat.

Ro felt all her strength leave her.

Angel pushed her muzzle into Ro's back to keep her up.

"Now, Princess." Gustov sneered "It's time to get down to business."

"Yes. It is." Jackson Turner said, stepping into the room.

Angel gasped and took a step back. All the confidence and determination that she had built up started to fade slowly.

"Thank you, for your help, Turner." Gustov said, shaking the other man's hand.

"Turner?" Ro said quietly. Then she gasped and looked back at Angel "Oh no."

Turner laughed "Thank the horse. If it wasn't for her, this would have never worked."

The young king standing off to the side stared at the horse. A familiar fire that had been in her eyes had disappeared and were replaced with a look of defeat, regret and fear.

"Well," Turner shook Gustov's hand "A kingdom for a horse. I must be going."

"No." Ro snapped "You are not taking Angel! You tried to kill her!"

"Ro." Angel said quietly "It's okay. I'll go."

Ro spun around to face the horse "No! You can't! Angel..."

"Ro. This all happened because of me!" Angel said "Don't you see? I'm the reason Gustov was able to get you. All of this is my fault." she sighed "I should have given up when you found me. None of this would have happened."

Ro shook her head "Angel..."

The horse's ears laid back and her head lowered. Then she walked past Ro over to Turner.

"Hm. Well that was easy." Turner put a chain around her neck "Good Day, your Highness." then he left.

Ro stared after them, tears running down her face. First Antonio and now Angel?

The younger king shook his head. Something _had _to be done. But what?

Gustov ordered some of his men to take his prisoners down to another room that had a door. After they had been pushed in he laughed. "Why the long faces?" then he stopped "Oh yeah. You lost!" then he slammed the door. Then sound of his laughter echoing down the hall.

Ro walked over to a wall and sank to the floor. Her sobs racked her whole body "I failed." she cried "I failed."

"You didn't fail." Melissa said gently "You did the best you could."

"It's not over yet." the young king said "Failure is just a detour. Not a dead end street."

Ro's head snapped up "What?"

the king smiled and extended a hand down to her "When at first you don't succeed."

"Try, try, and try again." Ro finished with him as she stood up "We've got to get out of here!"

"But how?" Danielle asked.

Just then, there was a loud trumpeting sound.

Ro gasped "Tika! I completely forgot!"

the noise that followed sounded like a mixture between an earthquake and a hurricane, along with a lot of shouting.

After fifteen minutes, the noise ceased.

"Ro!" Tika called "Where are you?"

Ro ran over to the door "In here, Tika!"

Tika pulled on the door "It won't open!" she tried hitting it a few times to no avail.

"Here." A female voice said "Let me try."

Ro looked back at the others confused. Who was out there?

There was a slight rattling sound, then a click and the door swung open.

"Anneliese!" Ro cried happily "You came?"

Anneliese laughed as she put the bobby pin back into her hair "Of course I came. One of my dearest friends was in trouble." she quickly hugged the other blond "I left Julian behind to run the kingdom." she added with a laugh.

Peter shook his head "Isn't that a little switched?"

"Not really." the younger king mumbled.

"How did you know we needed help?" Danielle asked.

"Ro sent a bird with a letter." Anneliese answered "As soon as we got it, we headed out. When we reached your home, the elephant was waiting to lead us."

"Did Genevieve get her message?" Ro asked "I sent it with a peacock."

"Mm-hm." Genevieve said, stepping into view "I did."

Ro sighed with relief as she hugged her "I'm so glad y'all came."

Genevieve nodded "How could we not? You would have done the same for us." then she smiled "And... I think someone else wants to see you." she stepped to the side and motioned behind her "That's why it took me so long to get down here."

Ro looked up, her eyes widened, then she laughed with joy "Antonio!"

the prince quickly ran to his wife and pulled her into a bone crushing hug "Ro."

Ro closed her eyes as the tears streamed down her face "They said you were dead."

"I might as well have been." Antonio said, holding her at arms length "I wasn't with you."

Anneliese looked over at Genevieve and smiled "Soooo sweet."

"They took me up to a tower room and locked me in there, saying that you would hand everything over easily if you were heartbroken." Antonio shook his head "I'm guessing it didn't work."

"He hasn't come back yet." Peter said.

Just then, Ro gasped "We have to go!" she said quickly "We have to save Angel!"

"Yes." Antonio's cousin said "We do." he shook his head "I don't know why, but I will never be able to live with myself if we don't rescue the horse."

"Then let's go." Genevieve said as she and the others spun around and ran from the dark castle.

They passed a tied up Gustov on the way out.

Antonio turned to his parents "You and the others go back home. We'll be there soon."

Then he, his cousin, Ro, Anneliese and Genevieve mounted some horses and took off down the path.

"Azule!" Ro called "Fly ahead and see if you can spot a white horse being led by a chain!"

"Okay, fine." Azul huffed as he took to the sky.

"Ro!" Sagi called, running through the trees. He had been left outside earlier, just in case something went really wrong "They're heading for the border of the kingdom!"

Genevieve shook her head "Don't you just love her?" she called to Anneliese.

The other queen nodded "Talking to animals is really handy."

Ro glanced over at them and smiled "Thanks."

They came to the top of a large hill. Down below, they could see two figures moving across the ravine.

A small bird landed on Ro's shoulder "Reporting for duty, Ma'am!"

"Tiny," Ro said to the bird "Go tell Angel not to give up. She can't."

"Okay!" Tiny flew down the hill to the horse "Angel! Don't give up!"

Angel looked over at the bird and sighed "I already have."

"But look!" Tiny pointed to the top of the hill where the others were sitting on the horses "They believe in you, Angel! You can do this! They're here for you!"

Angel looked up at the people on the top of the hill, then looked at Turner who was riding in front of her, then she looked back up. She could see him. He was staring at her.

She gritted her teeth, the fire flashed through her eyes as she dug her hooves into the dirt "I stop here." she said.

Ro smiled "She's back."

Antonio's cousin shook his head "I definitely know that horse."

"Come on." Antonio called, then they began to ride down the hill.

Angel raised up onto her back legs and pulled against the chain.

"Oh no you don't!" Turner shouted "Down you crazy animal!"

Angel pulled back, but Turner quickly hooked the chain around a tree "Settle down!"

"Let her go!" Ro demanded as she jumped off of her horse's back "Now."

"She's mine!" Turner shouted.

"Not anymore." Antonio's cousin said "Let her go."

Angel pulled against the chain that was hooked to the tree until it started cutting into her skin. She remembered the months of nightmares that she had endured on his farm. And there was _no _way she was going there again! With a vicious stomp on the chain, it broke, releasing her from the tree.

Turner spun around to face the horse. The look in her eyes was enough to make him cower "Fine. Leave."

Angel eyed him suspiciously.

"Don't ever bother us again." Antonio growled "I should go ahead and take you to the dungeon!"

Turner nodded "I won't I promise."

Angel slowly turned to follow the others "Something is not right." she said to Ro.

Ro nodded "I know." then she tapped Antonio's shoulder "I think we need to go ahead and take him in. He's... lying."

Antonio stared at her for a long moment, then nodded "Alright."

Just then, Angel gasped "No!"

Ro spun around to see Turner with his gun aimed at Antonio's Cousin "Look out!"

The young king spun around and watched in horror as Turner pulled the trigger.

Angel leapt forward and ran between Turner and the king just as the bullet flew from gun.

"Angel!" Ro cried as the horse fell to the ground.

Antonio ran forward and quickly apprehended Turner while he was still in shock over what Angel had just done.

"Angel?" Ro said softly "It's okay."

Antonio's cousin stared at the horse "Sh... She just saved my life."

Angel groaned as the pain in her shoulder shot through her whole body "I'm... okay."

"We have to get you help." Ro said "Just hang on Angel. You'll be okay."

Angel looked up at her smiled weakly "I'll always be okay. No matter what." then her eyes closed and her head fell into the dirt.

**(Oi. I know. I am absolutely TERRIBLE at final battle scenes! Anyways... I hope you enjoyed it. Laterz! Thank you for all your help and Reviews!)**


	9. Ready

**It had been **two weeks since that day out in the hills, and nobody had quite been the same.

Especially Antonio's cousin. He couldn't understand why a horse, that he didn't even know, would risk her life to save him. That look that had been in the horse's eyes had been something that he had seen many times before... and _not _in an animal.

He leaned against a fence and watched as Angel walked around, exercising her shoulder.

It was strange how that horse had pulled everyone together. When they had gotten her back to Appolonia, everyone had been worried. Especially when the doctor said that a would like that probably would end her.

But for a week and a half, she fought it off, until she was finally out of the woods. Her determination and spirit had stunned the doctor.

Now, she was doing fine. They just had special orders to keep an eye on the wound. Just in case it got infected.

"You like her, don't you?" Ro asked, stepping up to him.

He nodded "Yeah. It's strange, but... She reminds me of someone I used to know." he glanced over at her "So do you."

"Someone you used to know?" Ro asked slowly.

"Yeah." the young King looked up at the sky, then back at her "My fiancee." he shook his head "Over Two years ago, she disappeared. She just vanished! She was one of those girls that got into _a lot _of trouble. And one day... she was gone." he blinked back a tear "And... she never came back."

Ro glanced at Angel who was 'eating' some grass, Which Ro knew she really wasn't because she hated grass. Which also informed her that she was listening "And you've been waiting this long?"

He nodded "Well, she was one of those girls that if she was just trapped somewhere, she'd get out and come back. But it's been nearly three years now and she hasn't come home. The only other explanation is that she's dead." he sent Ro a small smile

"Is that where you learned the 'Never Give Up' things?"

"Yeah." the young king looked up at the sky, a slight smile on his face "She would never let me give up. Every time I'd think about it, she'd be standing there, pushing me forward." he sighed and shook his head "But I've got a new Fiancee now, so..."

Ro watched as Angel's head snapped up, a crushed look in her eye. He was engaged?

"You... have... You're engaged?" Ro asked, knowing that Angel was wondering the same thing.

The young king nodded "Yes. I am." he stepped away from the fence "Well, I'm going to go inside. It was nice talking to you... Ro." then he walked away.

Angel walked over to the fence and shook her head "See. He's moved on."

Ro looked at the horse and shook her head "No he hasn't. He's still hurt. I have a feeling the whole Fiancee thing is someone else's idea."

Angel watched as he disappeared through the castle doors.

"You really love him, don't you?" Ro asked softly.

Angel nodded "More than anything. I would give anything to be able to stand in front of him, as a human, and tell him that one more time."

Ro smiled "I know you would." they stood there silently for several minutes before Ro spoke again "My... family wants to give me and Antonio the throne next week."

Angel smiled "That's great!"

"No it's not!" Ro leaned back against the fence "I still don't think I'm ready."

"What?!" Angel exclaimed "Ro! You went after your family to save them from and enemy _kingdom!_ You led _three _armies to where we were. You stood up to Turner and rescued me! Ro, a queen is willing to sacrifice her life for those she loves. You've done that! You did that four times in one day! It's not the crown that makes you the queen. It's the spirit and loyalty that's in you heart. You already are a Queen, Rosella. All you have to do is show everyone else."

Ro stared at the horse, then she smiled "You're right. I need to stop being afraid and just do it."

"Ro." Peter said as he stepped up to them "I don't want to rush you..."

"It's okay." Ro said with a smile "I'm ready."

"Y... You're ready?"

"Mm-hm."

"You're ready!" Peter pulled her into a tight hug. He at Angel and mouthed "Thank you."

Angel smiled and nodded.

Peter glanced around, not sure whether to be disturbed or not at the fact that the horse had just answered him. He pulled Ro out of the hug and smiled "Come on. Let's go tell the others." As they walked. He glanced back at Angel who, mainly for the amusement of it, raised a hoof and waved.

**The following week **came quickly, and soon, the guests were arriving.

"Am I allowed to be nervous?" Ro asked as she finished brushing out her hair.

Antonio chuckled "I guess so." he stood up and picked Ro's tiara up off of it's pillow "You look beautiful." he said as he placed it on her head, being sure not to mess up her hair.

Ro smiled "Thank you." she stood up and turned to face him "I just wish, and hope, that everyone can be as happy as I am right now."

Antonio smiled, then kissed her "I don't think this day could get any better." he said, his gray eyes boring into her's.

Ro smiled, a mischievous twinkle in her ocean blue eyes "I wouldn't bet on it." she said, her smile widening.

Antonio cocked his head curiously "Why?"

"Not only are you going to be King." Ro said, standing from her chair and facing him completely "But... you're also going to be a father."

Antonio's eyes widened "What? Me?"

Ro laughed "Yes, Antonio. You. You are going to be a father!"

Antonio swept Ro off of her feet and spun her around "I can't believe it!"

Ro smiled and shook her head as she looked down into his eyes "We really need to get down stairs."

"You really should." Luciana's voice said from the doorway "Everyone is wondering what's taking so long."

Ro looked over at the girl and smiled "I take it you heard."

Luciana shrugged, her eyes sparkling "I think I was close enough to pick up a couple of phrases." then she giggled and hurried away.

Antonio sat Ro back down on the floor and offered her his arm "Shall we?"

Ro pointed to his head "Your crown."

"Oh." he quickly grabbed it and put it on "Now. Shall we?"

"We shall." Ro took his arm, and together they went to greet their guests.

One carriage that pulled in had three escorts, along with a grumbling Princess inside.

Antonio's cousin shook his head "He had to do it."

Angel stepped up beside hi and glanced at him curiously. She'd been wandering free around the yard for a few days now. She preferred that over a fence.

"You just can't please Grand visors." the young King continued "Then when you do give them what they want, they ruin it." he looked over at Angel "I don't know why I' talking to you. You're just an easy horse to talk to." he patted the side of her neck and froze when his hand touched her mane. Silky and soft with slight curls. He shook his head "Why do you see so familiar?" he mumbled, then he walked away.

Angel watched him go "Because, you used to know me."

**Peter placed the **crown on Ro's head "You are now the Queen of Appolonia!"

The people began to cheer loudly as Ro straightened up and turned to face Antonio who had already been crowned and smiled. Then she turned to Angel who was standing off to the side of the stage.

"Ro." Danielle said "Is there anything you'd like to say?"

Ro glanced at the hundreds of people in the crowd, then nodded slowly "Yes." she went to stand in the center of the stage "Hi." she said a bit nervously "Thank you so much for coming. I'd also like to thank my family for not giving up on me while I was in the indecisive stage." she took a deep breath "But who I'd like to thank most is a very dear friend of mine. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here. She gave me something I never could have gotten on my own. She gave me determination and confidence. Taught me how to step forward and take control. None of us would be here today if it wasn't for her." she looked over at Angel and smiled "Thank you."

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and pink sparkles began to circle the horse.

Everyone gasped and stared as Angel was slowly raised into the air. And complete covered in light. The crowd watch awestruck as Angel changed form. Blond curls spilled over her shoulders, and a few second later she stood there, a human, with blond hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a mid-calf length hot pink dress and pink boots.

"Angel?" Ro said slowly.

The girl looked at her hands and laughed. Then she cut two back flips before cutting on more no handed flip "I'm back!" she said happily "I'm... me!" she ran over to Ro and hugged her "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome..." Ro thought a second "Angel?"

The girl, currently know as Angel, glanced up to see _him _staring at her. His eyes wide and unbelieving,

She gently pulled away from Ro and walked towards him. He met her halfway in the middle.

"It's not possible." He whispered, his three escorts right behind him, staring just as hard.

"But it is." The girl said, then she threw her arms around his neck "Louis."

Louis sighed as he returned the hug "Corinne... I thought..."

"I know." she said softly "Believe me. I know."

"Corinne?" One of the escorts known as Renee, said slowly "You were a... horse?"

Corinne chuckled softly "It wasn't my idea." she pulled away from Louis, and hugged her three best friends.

Antonio looked over at Ro, who was smiling broadly "Did you know?"

"That she was a human once, yes. That she was your Cousin's fiancee?" she shrugged "Figured out last week."

When Corinne was finally able to pull away from her friends, she took a deep breath and turned to face Antonio's cousin "Louis... I know you have a fiancee now and are engaged and..."

"Forget that." Louis interrupted right before her grabbed her shoulders and kissed her.

Aramina and Luciana giggled "So romantic." the looked at each other shocked, then giggled again.

Ro leaned into Antonio and smiled "Perfect."

Antonio wrapped his arms around her "Yep. You most certainly are."

***Little man pops in* "Make a wish, any wish!" *Laughs, then poofs out to black screen.***

The End.

**(Lame ending, I know. I would also like to take this opportunity to once again thank OJSZ and Mariolka for all your help with this story! I hope you enjoyed!)**


End file.
